londonbusesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of bus routes started in the 2020s : New Routes
10 New route, London City Airport to Victoria Station via Westminster, Embankment Station, Temple Station, Blackfriars, Tower Hill Station, The Highway, East India Dock Road, Canning Town Station, Silvertown and London City Airport Contract awarded to Stagecoach East London with 24 new E40D/Enviro 400MMC hybrid double deckers. (1) 82 New route, Hainault to Old Ford Fish Island ''via Bow, Stratford, Leytonstone, Wanstead, Redbridge, Gants Hill, Barkingside and Hainault ''The Lowe. Contract awarded to Stagecoach East London (3) 84 New route, St Albans to New Barnet Station via Barnet, Potters Bar, South Mimms, London Colney, The Camp and St Albans. 310 New route, Hoddesdon to Enfield via Baker Street, Bull's Cross, Bullsmoor Lane, Waltham Cross, Cheshunt and Hoddesdon. Contract awarded to Arriva London xx New route, Harrow to Finchley Road Sainsbury's ''via Finchley Road, Golders Green, Brent Cross Station, Brent Cross, West Hendon, Hay Lane, Kingsbury, Kenton and Harrow. Contract awarded to 374 New route, Edgware Bus Station to Archway Station, via Archway Road, Highgate Station, Highgate Wood, Great N Road, East Finchley Station, East Finchley High Rd, Oak Lane, New Oak Road, Long Lane, Ballards Lane, Finchley Central Station, Regents Park Road, Henlys Corner, North Circular Road, Great North Way, Five Ways Corner, '''Page' Street, Chase Lodge Hospital, Copthall School, Page Street, Wise Lane, Milespit Hill High St, Mill Hill Schools, The Ridgeway, Highwood Hill/The Rising Sun, Marsh Lane Apex Corner, Selvage Lane, Gibbs Green, Hale Lane and Station Road. Contract awarded to Metroline. xxx New route, Bromley North Station to '''Herne Hill via Park Langley, Beckenham, Penge, Anerley, Crystal Palace, West Dulwich, and Brixton Station Contract awarded to Stagecoach London with xx new E40D/Enviro 400MMC hybrid double deckers. (2) xxx New route, Watford Junction to Pinner via Pinner Green, Northwood Hills, Northwood, South Oxhey, Oxhey and Watford Contract awarded to London Sovereign with 11 new electric single deckers. (3) x New route, Collier Row to Barking via London Road, Longbridge Road, S Park Drive, Green Lane, '''New Road, Seven Kings Station, Cameron Road, Aldborough Road S, Eastern Avenue, Hainault Road, Billet Road and Collier Row Road. Extended to Hillrise Estate via Clockhouse Lane, Highfield Road and Hillrise Road. Contact awarded to Stagecoach London with new E20D 10.9m/Enviro200 MMC single deckers 402 New route, Ongar Four Wantz to Gants Hill Station via Barkingside, Woodford Bridge, Chigwell Road, Chigwell, Abridge Road, Abridge, Passingford Bridge, Stapleford Tawney, and Ongar. xxx New route, West Drayton to Wembley Central via Harrow Road, Sudbury Town Station, Sudbury & Harrow Road Station, Greenford Road, Sudbury Hill Harrow Station, Sudbury Hill Station, Whitton Avenue West, Wood End Lane, Mandeville Road, Northolt Station, Church Road, Yeading Lane, Uxbridge Road, West Drayton Road, Stockley Road, Park View Road, Falling Lane, High Street and West Drayton Station Contract awarded to London Sovereign. XXX New route, Guildford'' to Kingston via Burpham, Ripley, Wisley Gardens, Cobham, Esher, Dittons and Kingston ''Cromwell Road Bus Station.'' Contract awarded to London United with 12 408 New route, Woodbridge ''Tesco/''Leatherhead to 218 New route, (4) xxx New route, Grays to Dagenham ''Asda via Dagenham, Church Elm Lane, Rainham, Wennington, Purfleet, West Thurrock and Grays. Contract awarded to Stagecoach London (5) xxx New route, Cippenham Mercian Way ''to Heathrow Airport Central via Longford Village, Heathrow Airport ''Terminal 5, ''Sutton Lane, Axis Park, Langley, Trelawney Avenue, Slough and Cippenham ''Mercian Way. ''Contract awarded to Abellio London. xxx New route, Tulse Hill Station to Woolwich via Well Hall, Eltham Green, Catford, Forest Hill, Dulwich Common, and Tulse Hill Station. Contract awarded to 489 New route, West Croydon to Eltham via Mottingham, Grove Park, Downham, Beckenham, Elmers End, Addiscombe and West Croydon. xxx New route, Crooked Billet to Camden Town via Holloway, Finsbury Park, Seven Sisters, Tottenham Hale, Blackhorse Lane and Crooked Billet. Contract awarded to CT Plus. 409 New route, Caterham to Selsdon via Farleigh, Warlingham, Whyteleafe and Caterham. Contract awarded to Arriva London xxx New route, Slough to Heathrow Airport ''Terminal 5 ''via Staines, Pooley Green, Egham, Englefield Green, Old Windsor, Windsor and Slough Contract awarded to Abellio London. 451 New route, Addlestone to Kingston via Brooklands, Weybridge, Hersham, Esher, Lower Green, Embercourt Road, Thames Ditton, Surbiton and Kingston. Contract awarded to Falcon Coaches. 471 New route, Weybridge to Kingston via Hersham, Fieldcommon, West Molesey, Molesey Park Road, Embercourt Road, Thames Ditton, Surbiton and Kingston. Contract awarded to Falcon Coaches. xx New route, Rayners '''Lane' Station to White City via Shepherd's Bush, Acton, Ealing Common, Hanger Lane Station, Alperton, Whitton Avenue East, Sudbury Hill, Sudbury Court Drive, Northwick Park Hospital, Harrow, West Harrow, South Harrow and Rayners Lane Station. Contract awarded to Metroline West. (2) xxx New route, Upminster to Dagenham East Ballards Road ''via Rainham Road South, Dagenham Road, Oldchurch Road, Romford, Junction Road, Carlton Road, Gidea Park Station, xxx New route, Alton Estate to Ealing via Gunnersbury Avenue, Turnham Green, Chiswick, East Sheen, Mortlake, Barnes, Barnes Common, Roehampton and Alton Estate. Contract awarded to R69 New route, Whitton ''Gladstone Avenue/Lincoln Avenue ''to Chiswick Business Park via xxx New route, Lower Sydenham ''Sainsbury's to Wandsworth via Putney Bridge Road, Wandsworth, Clapham Junction, Battersea Rise, The Avenue, Clapham Park, Christchurch Road, Tulse Hill, Lancaster Avenue, West Dulwich, Forest Hill, and Lower Sydenham Sainsburys. ''Contract awarded to Arriva London. 278 New route, (6) xxx New route, Ealing to East Hill ''Alma Road via Wandsworth, Putney Bridge, Putney Common, Barnes, Mortlake, Chiswick, Turnham Green, Gunnersbury Avenue and Ealing. 454 New route, St Mary Cray Station to North Greenwich via Millennium Village, East Greenwich, Blackheath Royal Standard, ''Lee Park, Lee High Road, Eltham Road, Horn Park, Sidcup Road, Dutch House, Mottingham, Coldharbour Leisure Centre, '''New' Eltham/Fiveways, Flamingo Park Sports Ground, Kemnal Park Cemetery Virgin Active Chislehurst/Sidcup By-Pass, Sidcup Queen Mary's Hospital, Crittals Corner, Foots Cray Tesco, ''Sevenoaks Way, Leesons Hill, Chipperfield Road and St Mary Cray Station. Contract awarded to Arriva London. 301 New route, Bexleyheath to Woolwich via Woolwich Road, Long Lane, Brampton Road, Woolwich Road, New Road, Harrow Manorway, Carlyle Road, Bentham Road and Nathan Way. Contract awarded to Arriva London. (7) 304 New route, Custom House Station to Manor Park via Prince Regent, Newham Hospital and existing route 104. Contract awarded to Docklands Buses. (8) New route, High Wycombe to Uxbridge via Denham, Tatling End, Gerrards Cross, Beaconsfield, Holtspur, Loudwater, Wycombe Marsh and High Wycombe. Contract awarded to Arriva The Shires. New route, Chesham to Uxbridge via Denham, Tatling End, Gerrards Cross, Chalfont St Peter, Chalfont St Giles, Amersham and Chesham. Contract awarded to Arriva The Shires. (9) 306 New route, (10) 420 New route, Reigate to Sutton via Belmont, Banstead, Tattenham Corner, Tadworth, Lower Kingswood and Reigate. Contract awarded to London General. 311 New route, Fulham Broadway to Oxford Circus (12) 338 New route, West Wickham to Welling via Falconwood, Riefield Road, Eltham, Mottingham, Grove Park Road, Grove Park, Bromley, Barnfield Wood Road and West Wickham Station. Contract awarded to Stagecoach London (15) xxx New route, Wood Green ''Turnpike Lane Station ''to West Hampstead Station via West End Lane, Broadhurst Gardens (e/b), Cleve Road / Canfield Gardens (w/b), Finchley Road Station, Finchley Road, Finchley Road & Frognal Station, Arkwright Road, Fitzjohn's Avenue, Heath Street, Hampstead Station, Spaniards Road, Hampstead Lane, The Bishops Avenue, High Road, East Finchley Station, Fortis Green, Queens Avenue, Muswell Hill, Priory Road, High Street, Hornsey Station, Turnpike Lane and Turnpike Lane Station. Contract awarded to Arriva London SD 16 xxx New route, Stratford City to Harringay ''Green Lanes ''via Montfichet Road, Penny Brookes Street, Leyton Road, Chobham Road & Major Road (return via Temple Mills Lane and Leyton Road); High Road Leyton for Drapers Fields and Leyton Station; Warren Road, Francis Road, Grove Green Road (return direct via Grove Green Road); Leytonstone Station, Fairlop Road, Hainult Road, Essex Road South, James Lane, Hospital Road for Whipps Cross Hospital; Whipps Cross Road, Lea Bridge Road, Eastern Road, Shernhall Street; Forest Road for Waltham Forest College & Bell Corner (Walthamstow); Blackhorse Road Station, Ferry Road, Tottenham Hale bus station, Broad Lane, High Road Tottenham for Seven Sisters Station; Seven Sisters Road, St Ann's Road, Salisbury Road (return direct via St Ann's Road), Green Lanes for Harringay Green Lanes Station. Contract awarded to CT Plus. 335 New route, Kidbrooke Village to North Greenwich via (14) 334 New route, Rickmansworth to Edgware via Edgwarebury Lane, Edgware Way, Canons Corner, Stanmore Station, Stanmore Broadway, Uxbridge Road, Hatch End Station, Pinner Green, Northwood Hills, Pinner Road, Northwood High Street, Northwood Station, Rickmansworth Road, Mount Vernon Hospital, London Road and Rickmansworth High Street. Contract awarded to London Sovereign (13) 305 New route, Hatfield to Enfield via Hatfield, Welham Green, Brookmans Park, Potters Bar, Cockfosters, Oakwood and Enfield. Contract awarded to Metroline (9) 348 New route, Becontree Heath to Upminster via Dagenham East, South Hornchurch ,Elm Park, Abbs Cross, Hornchurch, Upminster Bridge, Upminster and Corbets Tey. Contract awarded to Stagecoach London. 17 400 New route, Walton to Heathrow Airport Central via Hatton Cross, Clockhouse Lane, Ashford, Shepperton and Walton. Contract awarded to London United. 431 New route, Sevenoaks to Orpington via Green Street Green, Pratt's Bottom, Knockholt, Badger's Mount, Halstead, Knockholt Pound, Dunton Green and Sevenoaks. Contract awarded to Stagecoach London. xxx New route, Bellingham ''Catford Bus Garage to Mitcham Common via Croydon University Hospital, West Croydon, Addiscombe, Elmers End, Beckenham and Bellingham Catford Bus Garage Contract awarded to Stagecoach London. 387 New route, Morden to Wandsworth Road Station via North Street, Clapham Common, Balham, Tooting, Colliers Wood and Morden. Contract awarded 373 New route, Little Heath to Rainham, via King George Hospital, Barley Lane, Goodmayes Station, Green Lane, Valence Avenue, Martins Corner, Porters Avenue, Becontree Station, Hedgemans Road, Heathway, New Road, Dovers Corner and Rainham Station. 48 New route, New Southgate to Notting Hill Gate via Westbourne Park, Kilburn, West Hampstead, Golders Green, Finchley, North Finchley, Friern Barnet and New Southgate Contract awarded to Metroline (2) xxx New route, East Ham to Leyton Drapers Field ''via East Village, Stratford City, Marshgate Lane, Pudding Mill Lane, Rick Roberts Way, Abbey Road, Mitre Road, West Ham Lane, Vicarage Lane, Ham Park Road, Queen's Road West, Upton Park, Rancliffe Road and East Ham. 475 New route, Woolwich Ferry to Dagenham via King George V DLR Station, Gallions Reach Roundabout (Close to Gallions Reach DLR), Cyprus DLR Station, Beckton DLR Station & Bus Station, East Ham High Street South, Newham Town Hall, Barking Town Centre, Barking Station, Barking Bus Garage, Upney Station, Ripple Road, Castle Green, Merrilands Retail Park, Dagenham Dock Station and Dagenham ASDA 480 New route, Beaconsfield to Uxbridge via Seer Green, Chalfont St Giles, Chalfont St Peter, Gerrards Cross, Denham and Uxbridge. Contract awarded to Arriva The Shires. 456 New route, Woking ''Safeway to Hounslow via Feltham, Lower Feltham, Cadbury Road, Sunbury, Upper Halliford, Walton Lane, Weybridge, Addlestone, New Haw, West Byfleet, Sheerwater and Woking Safeway. ''Contract awarded to London United. 457 New route, St. Peter's Hospital to Bedfont Green via Feltham, Hanworth, Sunbury Cross, Nursery Road, Upper Halliford, Shepperton, Chertsey and St. Peter's Hospital. Contract awarded to London United. 668 New route: Barking -Jo Richardson Community School via Barking Station, Barking Bus Garage, Longbridge Road, Lodge Avenue, Goresbrook Road and Jo Richardson Community School. 495 New route, Harrow Leisure Centre - Southall, Windmill Avenue via Windmill Avenue, Windmill Lane, Uxbridge Road, Dormer's Wells Lane, Allenby Road, Cornwell Avenue, Lady Margaret Road, Kensington Road, Hotspur Road, Horse Shoe Crescent, Kensington Road, Rowdell Road, Belvue Road, Mandeville Road, Pett's Hill, Northolt Park, Northolt Road, Shaftesbury Avenue, Porlock Avenue, Whitmore Road, Drury Road, Vaughan Road, The Gardens, Pinner Road, Kymberley Road, Harrow Bus station, Headstone Road, Harrow View, Marlborough Hill, Milton Road (return via Marlborough Hill only), Station Road, The Bridge, Masons Avenue, Christchurch Avenue 361 New route, Oakwood to Leyton Green via Enfield, Ponders End, Meridian Way, Edmonton ''Lea Valley Tesco, ''Tottenham Hale, Walthamstow and Leyton Green. xxx New route, Colliers Wood to Crystal Palace via Upper Norwood, South Norwood, Thornton Heath, Pollards Hill ''South Lodge Avenue, Mitcham and Colliers Wood. xxx New route, Hammersmith Bridge North Side ''to ''Brixton ''Morval Road ''via Brixton, Clapham Common, Silverthorne Road, Queenstown Road, Prince of Wales Drive, Battersea, Hammersmith Road - Kensington Olympia Station - Kensington High Street - Warwick Gardens, Pembroke Road, Earl's Court Road (s/b)/Warwick Road (n/b) - Earl's Court Station - Redcliffe Gardens (s/b)/Finborough Road (n/b) - Fulham Road - Beaufort Street - Battersea Bridge Road - Prince of Wales Drive, Albert Bridge Road (s/b) - Battersea Park Road - Battersea Park Station - Queenstown Road - Queenstown Road Station - Broughton Road (n/b) - Silverthorne Road - Old Town - The Pavement (s/b)/Clapham South Side, Long Road, Rookery Road, Clapham North Side (n/b) - Clapham Common Station - Clapham Park Road - Acre Lane - Brixton Station - St. Matthew's Road, Brixton Hill (n/b) - Effra Road - Morval Road (s/b)/Brixton Water Lane (n/b) - Dulwich Road - Herne Hill Station. 426 New route, Vauxhall to Canada Water via Timber Pond Road, Surrey Quays, Bermondsey, St James's Road, Dunton Road, Albany Road, John Ruskin Street, Oval, Fentiman Road, and Vauxhall Extended to Nine Elms Station. 437 New route, Herne Hill to North Greenwich via Greenwich, Grinstead Road, Surrey Canal Road, Rotherhithe New Road, Peckham, East Dulwich and Herne Hill. U6 New route, Beaconsfield to Uxbridge via New Denham, Denham, Denham Green, Denham Garden Village, Wyatts Covert, Denham Green, High Denham, Tatling End, Gerrards Cross and Beaconsfield. 459 New route, Slough to Uxbridge via Cowley, Iver, Richings Park, Langley, Wexham Park Hospital, Wexham Street, Stoke Poges, Hedgerley, Farnham Common, Farnham Royal, Salt Hill and Slough 10, 48, 82, 84, 218, 239, 278, 301, 304, 305, 306, 310, 311, 334, 335, 338, 342, 348, 351, 361, 369, 373, 374 378, 387, 392, 400, 402, 408, 409, 416, 426, 431, 437, 497, N140, N266, X140